


Songs of the Pathfinder

by PenguEffect



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguEffect/pseuds/PenguEffect
Summary: Being the Pathfinder isn't an easy job, luckily Scott has music as a stress reliever. But with the situation he faces getting worse, is it time he confides his deepest secrets and fears with someone?





	1. We'll Meet Again

Vetra checked her Omni tool as she walked down the hall to Ryder's room. She had some shipments of supplies that she got from her usual methods that he might be interested in. As she was about to open the door to his room, a blue blur knocked Vetra aside. It was Peebee!

"Peebee! What was that for?" Vetra snapped.

"Shhhh, quiet, just be quiet and listen for a sec...." Peebee whispered in response.

Vetra managed to withhold her anger and strong impulse to push Peebee aside for a moment and listened. She heard...a guitar? Is someone playing a guitar on the ship?

"We'll meet again, don't know where...don't know when... but I know we'll meet again some sunny dayyyyy..."

It's coming from Ryder's room!

"I-is Ryder, singing? I had no idea he could!" Vetra said, surprised.

"I know right! I've recorded a few bits of his singing with my Omni tool! I've already sent some to Liam, Cora, and the rest of the crew, they'll get a kick outta this!"

Vetra rolled her eyes at Peebee's comment, of course she recorded it and is making a joke out of Ryder's talent. He wasn't bad at singing at all, he actually sounds pretty good. If he's playing that guitar then that's another thing going for him. 

"Look, I'd love to sit here all day and listen to Ryder sing while he's not aware, but I have important things to discuss with him. So, I'm going in." Vetra said moving past Peebee.

Peebee pouted and crossed her arms. "And as usual you ruin my fun"

"I enjoy ruining anything you find fun" Vetra replied with a chuckle.

Vetra opened the door and stepped inside, Scott didn't seem to notice. He was sitting on a chair and looking out his window, playing the guitar and singing. 

"So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know, and tell them I won't be long."

"Ahem, hey Ryder" Vetra said.

"Oh Vetra! Sorry, didn't hear you come in, grab a seat." Scott said gesturing to the empty seat to his right and began strumming his guitar. 

"Thank you Ryder, I won't take much of your time" 

Scott shook his head. "No no, you know I encourage everyone to come to me whenever they like to discuss anything. What did you want to talk about?" 

Vetra pulled up her Omni tool display. "I've got word on some weapons shipments that are arriving in Nexus soon, I thought you'd like to know incase you wanted to stock up on some weapons and ammo for our up coming adventures." 

Ryder slowly strummed each string of his guitar one by one. "Hmmm...that sounds like a good idea, after what we encountered on Eos I think we should get some non initiative issue weapons. I'm glad to see that you think of this mess as one grand adventure as well! Makes me feel even better knowing my mentality is rubbing off onto my crew." Ryder said with a chuckle.

"Well, it does make for a great adventure, and might as well enjoy what we can from it."

Ryder pointed a finger at Vetra. "That's what I like to hear!"  
The two laughed for a moment before sitting in silence for a a minute or so. 

"Thank you for telling me by the way, I'll be sure to let everyone know to gather up their credits, cause we've got some weapon and armor shopping to do. Considering their are giant robotic worms we might run into on the other golden worlds" Ryder said giving her a smile.

"Do you think any of the worlds are actually inhabitable?" Vetra 

"I hope so, it'll make our a lot easier. But judging from what we've seen so far, chances are that they won't be in the best condition" he replied sighing.

Vetra sat in silence for a moment watching Ryder strum his guitar. 

"Something else on your mind?" He asked.

"You're a great singer by the way, and you seem to play the guitar just as well." Vetra stated.

Scott smiled. "Thanks Vetra. I've been singing since I was a kid, my mom really encouraged me to pursue it. And, my dad taught me how to play guitar not long after."

"Oh, so you won't be surprised later, Peebee recorded some of your singing and sent it to the entire crew." 

"Of course she did, I don't mind really. No harm in letting the crew know what I do in my free time." 

Vetra sat forward. "What, is this all you do?"

Scott laughed. "No, but I do play the guitar and sing a bit quite often, it's a hobby and a stress reliever for me."

"And for what reason are you playing it now?" 

"Stress reliever, a lot on my mind recently, with the position, my father, and such" Scott said as he stopped to adjust a string.

"Want to talk about it? I mean, I know we only met recently, but I'm always open to talk, you aren't the only one who offers an open door." Vetra said, she could understand a little of what Scott was going through. Losing a father, although hers didn't die, she thinks he didn't at least, but he left suddenly. Vetra has had the time to get over the loss, but not long after losing his father, Scott was thrust into the pathfinder role.

"Not currently, sorry Vetra, but I appreciate the offer, perhaps another time? If your offer of an open door still stands that is?" He replied.

Vetra stood up. "Of course it is. I'll see you around Ryder."

"Alright, get your wallet ready, next stop is nexus" 

"Sure thing" 

As Vetra strolled out of Ryder's room she heard him start to sing once more.

"Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Til the blue skies  
Drive the dark clouds far awayyyyyy"


	2. Oh, Pretty Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vetra finishes the work she needs to get done, but what does she do now?

Vetra sat in her makeshift office, staring blankly at her monitor, she had already finished everything she needed to do trade wise today. Maybe she shouldn't have worked so fast, now she has nothing to do.

Vetra sighed as she removed her visor to rub her eyes. "I guess I should go she what everyone is up to, someone will appreciate the company." 

Vetra placed the visor back on her face and got out of her chair. 

"Ah! Bloody thing is a goddamn mess!" 

Vetra dashed to the door to see who yelled. It was Liam, he was working on the Nomad again, even though that's Gil's job really. Liam was underneath the nomad, using a wrench to loosen something.

"Putting together another one of your upgrades there Liam?" Vetra asked. 

"Yes, but this bar is the damn way." He replied angrily.

"Ah yes, cuss and yell at it, that'll show it Liam"

"Oh ha ha Vetra, very funny. Have you considered a career as a comedian? Might make more than you do smuggling with your mouth."

Vetra chuckled. "It's not smuggling Kosta, it's just a different version of trading. And I doubt any of us are concerned about credits here. Not with violent aliens and robots to worry about."

Liam grunted as he began to loosen something else, probably another nut. "Very true, but then again I never joined for the combat and danger either."

"Neither did I Kosta, neither did I" 

Suddenly a strut from the nomad fell next to Liam, almost landing on him.

"That wasn't supposed to happen...I was unscrewing a nut over here...."

"Did you break the nomad again?" 

"Uh....I'm sure it'll run fine without whatever that strut is for."

Vetra began walking to the door of the cargo hold. 

"If I end up tumbling down the mountain in the nomad because something malfunctioned, I'm blaming you" she said.

"Noted..." 

After walking down the hallway, Vetra stopped by the kitchen for a snack, she better have some of those granola bars left or someone is going to have to explain to an aggressive and hungry Turian why they ate her food. 

Luckily there were still a few left, maybe Peebee didn’t know that there are some bars left yet, she grabbed one as Drack walked in.

"Hey, no peeking at what I'm cooking until supper young lady!" He barked, as he lifted the lid on a pot which sat on the stove. He grabbed a spoon and stirred the pot's contents.

"I'm not peeking you old coot, just grabbing a snack."

"Don't fill up on snacks either! I'm making something that is sure to be the talk of the ship for a few days."

"Drack, as long as it's not road kill again I'll be happy." 

"Hey! That dish was pretty good, not my fault you all weren't interested in trying some of the new wildlife."

"You'll eat anything that doesn't kill you Drack" Vetra said taking a bite of the granola bar. 

"Because that means it's food, more for me then I guess" he scoffed.

"See you around Drack" Vetra said leaving the kitchen. 

"See you at dinner" he responded with a smile.

Vetra turned to her right and entered the pathfinders room. He was sitting in a chair, guitar in hand, with Jaal sitting across from him. 

"So, humans use music as an emotional outlet?" The angaran asked.

"Yes, among other things. Listening to certain music can help convey a certain emotion. Musicians will write songs based upon how they feel at certain moments." Ryder responded. 

"I see, the Angara use music in a similar manner, however, music is often used as a way to express emotions that we cannot explain. Or to speak of words which have no meaning." 

"You should send me some examples, I'd love to hear some of your people's music. It sounds interesting."

Vetra smiled at the sight, Ryder and Jaal have gotten along well since he boarded their ship just yesterday. Liam says that they are becoming "bros", a phrase humans use to describe a good friend of the male gender. 

"I can certainly do that Ryder, could you send some of your peoples music to me for the same reason?" Jaal asked.

"Send you some? I can do you one better, I'll play some for you. Here, this one is a classic song about a feeling of attraction." Ryder said as he began to play the guitar. 

"Pretty woman, walking down the street.  
Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet.  
Pretty woman, I don't believe you, you aren't the truth.  
No one could look as good as you."

"Singing about me?" Vetra asked, causing Scott to jump a little.

"Hey Vetra, who, yet again, I didn't hear come in." Scott said.

"Greetings Vetra, how are you?" Jaal asked, turning to look at her.

Vetra walked over to the chairs. "I'm doing well Jaal, thanks for asking. You guys talking about music?"

"Yes, Ryder and I were discussing the similarities and differences between the music of the Angara and the music of humans. I must say, humans have quite the collection of music styles." Jaal said gesturing towards Ryder.

“Jaal is surprised at the various styles that humans use to create music, as his people only create music using one or a mix of three styles” Ryder said.

“Really? Well, it’s better than the music Turians make, it’s just gunshots and explosions with the occasional death scream.” Vetra quipped.

Ryder laughed and Jaal chuckled but he had a confused look on his face, as if he didn’t understand what they were talking about.

“Turians are known for being tough, direct, and not very emotional” Ryder stated, hoping to clue Jaal in on the joke.

“Oh, thats for all Turians? I thought it was only Vetra.” 

The three of them burst into laughter, shortly after Jaal stood up.

“Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I really must file some reports for the resistance, they’ll want to monitor my progress. Talk to you both later, it was a pleasure.” Jaal said beginning to walk out.

“No problem Jaal, we’ll chat another time” Ryder said.

“See you around” Vetra added.

The door closes with a slight hiss behind Jaal, leaving just Vetra and Scott in his room.

“Something you wanted to discuss? Another shipment of weapons? We stocked up pretty well last time so I don’t think we need to get any more at this time.” Ryder said beginning to strum his guitar. 

“Nothing on my mind or anything to tell you about, just stopping by”

“No problem, I enjoy the company.” 

Ryder strummed his guitar and began to whisper the lyrics to “Oh, Pretty Woman”.  
“Pretty woman stop awhile  
Pretty woman talk awhile  
Pretty woman give your smile to me  
Pretty woman yeah, yeah, yeah” 

 

“That sounds like a nice song, what’s it about? Other than just a pretty woman that is.” Vetra asked.

“It’s about a guy hoping a pretty woman will join him, and he wonders if she is as lonely as he is.” Scott replied.

“Any woman in particular on your mind?”

Scott chuckled in response. “Maybe, maybe not, you want to know so you can blackmail me?” He asked jokingly.

 

“Nope, at least not yet, just curious. Gathering information is my specialty you know, I’ll figure out who it is eventually.”

“I know, put it’ll make it more interesting if you figure it out rather than having me tell you.”

“Hmmmm, good point”

Suddenly Vetra’s omni tool began to ring.

“Ah, it’s Sid, I’m going to have to take this. Talk later?” Vetra asked.

“You know it” Ryder responded.

Vetra smiled and headed out of the room to speak to Sid.

That left only Ryder in his room, with nothing but himself and his guitar.

“She’ll figure it out, when I think it’s time…” Scott said under his breath.

He once again began to sing.

“Pretty woman don't walk on by  
Pretty woman don't make me cry  
Pretty woman don't walk away, hey, OK  
If that's the way it must be, OK  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
There'll be tomorrow night, but wait  
What do I see?  
Is she walkin' back to me?  
Yeah, she's walkin' back to me  
Oh, oh, pretty woman.”


	3. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the decision of destroying the Kett facility weighing on his mind, will Ryder finally reach out for some help when it's offered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short, I wanted to hit a few some things from this mission so I thought instead of having a long drawn out chapter with lots of filler it'd be better to be more direct and to the point. I hope you guys enjoy it reading it as much as I do writing it!

The shuttle flight back to the resistance base was mostly silent. No one spoke a word, not Vetra, not Jaal, not even Ryder. They had saved the Moshae, but at a cost, Ryder had decided to destroy the facility, Vetra knows this is because he doesn't want any more angara to be turned into the Kett. But she could tell that the decision was weighing on Ryder's mind, having to choose between saving the ones there and risk letting more angara suffer, or letting the ones there perish in order to save more angara down the line. 

Vetra let out a sigh and shook her head. There's no way she could make that choice, she can't even imagine what's going through his mind.

Jaal didn't even glance at Ryder throughout the entirety of the shuttle ride, Vetra felt the tension in the air. Jaal was not pleased with Ryder's decision to destroy the compound. And Vetra couldn't blame him, but at the same time Ryder's choice was also justified. 

“We've arrived at the base, engaging landing procedures.” The pilot stated. 

Once the shuttle landed, Ryder, Vetra, and Jaal took the Moshae to the Tempest so they could bring her to Aya. Lexi would be able to care for the Moshae until they get to Aya. 

After placing the Moshae in Lexi’s care the squad put away their weapons and armor in the armory. 

“Good job everyone, we did great work, we got the Moshae out of that dreaded place and destroyed that compound. The Archon will definitely pay attention to us now!” Ryder said to the team. 

“Not everyone considers this a victory Ryder” Jaal scoffed. 

“Jaal, I understand you're upset-”

“Upset? Ryder, we left my people to die, I understand the sacrifice, but I cannot consider this battle a victory at this moment. Can't you see that?” 

“...” Ryder said nothing, he only hung his head.

“If anyone needs me, I'll be in the tech lab” Jaal stated leaving the team.

“Can't say I blame the kid, this is probably the first team he's dealt with this kinda loss” Drack said.

“But is that objection to the team leader necessary?” Cora asked.

“Well, his outburst helps the Pathfinder understand what he thinks about the decision. Jaal is entitled to a voice on this team, as we all are.” Liam added.

“What does our Pathfinder think of this?” Peebee asked.

The group looked to where Ryder had been, but he was gone. 

“Where'd he go?” Peebee stated.

“I think I know where he went, I'll talk to him” Vetra said walking out of the room.

Vetra hadn't even opened the door to Scott’s room and she could already hear his music. He was playing some song on his guitar, soon after she heard him singing. 

“I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world…..mad world….”

Vetra opened the door and walked over to where Ryder was sitting, pulling up a chair.

“Hey Ryder, how's it going?” She asked.

“I'd be lying if I said anything other than horrible” 

“Because of what happened during the mission?”

“Of course, what else? That's the toughest decision I've ever had to make in my entire life, and I'm not even sure if it was the right choice.” 

Ryder strummed his guitar as he spoke, Vetra watched for a moment before replying.

“Ryder...I know that must have been a difficult decision to make, I don't think I could've made that choice. Everyone understands that it wasn't an easy choice.” 

“But Jaal is right, in order to destroy that facility I had to kill innocents…” Scott stopped playing his guitar. “Vetra… tell me this gets easier…”

Vetra was taken back by Scott’s comment. “What do you mean?”

“This, being the Pathfinder, being the one everyone puts their faith in, the one who is supposed bring hope and help people…” Scott hung his head. “I don't think I'm cut out for this, destroying that compound was the right thing to do but the consequences it came with...I'm no real leader, I have no actual Pathfinder training. I'm just a guy with military experience…”

“Scott you are a leader, Jaal has a right to be upset but he admits he knows that what you did was right. You bring together people and get them to believe in something good. Before you came to the nexus nobody had hope for anything except that they die the next day. You saved the nexus by bringing back hope and setting goals. You blazed the path that the colonists want to follow, more and more colonists are settling in this galaxy because of you! Don't let one bad mission that wasn't your fault get to you. Please, Andromeda needs you Scott. This crew needs you...and I need you.” Vetra stated looking Scott in the eyes.

Scott smiled and strummed his guitar once more. “Y-you're right. I can't let this drag my spirit down…thank you Vetra, I needed that.”

“No problem Scott, I'm always around if you need me.” 

“Same to you” Scott stated. “If you don't mind, I need to sit and think for a while.”

Vetra stood up. “Not a problem Scott, I'll see you around.” 

As Vetra walked out and closed the door she saw that the crew was waiting by the door.

“So? What did you guys talk about?” Peebee asked.

Vetra folded her arms over her chest. “That's between him and I, unless he chooses to tell you of all people Peebee. Ryder will be okay, he just needs to think for a bit.”

Peebee rolled her eyes at Vetra’s comment.

“Thanks for talking to him” Cora said. “And for knowing where he'd go”

“No problem, any of you would've done the same.” 

“Nah, I would've made him shoot something for a while to cool off” Drack stated.

The group laughed at his comment, much to Drack’s confusion. 

“What? What's so funny?”

As the crew dispersed to continue their days, Vetra could faintly hear Ryder singing.

“All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow”


	4. Fly Me to the Moon

It’s been one day since Vetra and Scott met on top of a rock on Kadara. Not the most romantic location but Vetra felt that it suited her more, she doesn't need a fancy spot to ask about feelings. But Vetra still wasn't sure what to think of their relationship, are they dating now? Are they a real couple? The thoughts have been driving Vetra crazy ever since he kissed her. 

Vetra sighed as she stood up from her desk, having completed the work she needed to do. Vetra had decided she would confront Scott about this, she needed answers. She needed to know if he cared her as much as she cared for him. She headed into the cargo hold to see Liam once again working on the Nomad.

“Again Kosta? How many upgrades are you installing on that thing?”

Liam poked his head out from the hood of the Nomad, he had oil smeared on his face.

“Well, this time it’s a boost for the accelerator, should allow it to run a little longer before returning to normal speed.”

Vetra folded her arms over her chest. “You work on that thing so often that I’d think you lived in it if I didn’t know you”

Liam chuckled. “Again, consider being a comedian… Oh, could you grab a monkey wrench from the toolbox and hand it to me?” He asked.

Vetra strolled over to the toolbox and dug around in it until she found the wrench. “Sure thing...You know, I never thought you’d be the mechanic type.” Vetra stated as she passed him the wrench.

Liam smiled as she handed him the wrench.”Yeah? Well you can learn a lot when you have the time to read a bunch of manuals and practice on whatever you can get your hands on.” 

Vetra smirked at his remark, Liam had a can do attitude and she knew he could do almost anything if he tried hard enough. She admired that, Andromeda needs more people like him.“By the way, have you seen Ryder? I need to talk to him.”

Liam stopped working to think for a moment. “Hmmmm… I saw him with Lexi in the med bay earlier. It’s a small ship though, so if he isn’t there you’ll just have to walk a little more to find him.”

Vetra scoffed. “Look who’s the comedian now.” 

They both laughed for a moment before Vetra headed for the door. 

“See ya around Kosta”

“You know it Nyx”  
Vetra walked the brief distance to the Med Bay and walked in to find Lexi looking over an x ray. 

“Hey Lexi, how’s it going?”

“Other than dealing with Ryders usual reckless injuries, I’m doing well, how about yourself?” She said not even looking up.

“I’m well, can’t complain.”

“Is that so? Than what brings you to my clinic?” Lexi said in a joking tone.

“I’m looking for Ryder, Liam said he was here earlier, just checking.” 

“He was here earlier, had something he needed checked out with his arm, and then he went on his usual Ryder way. Haven’t seen him since.” Lexi stated.

“What was wrong with his arm?” Vetra asked trying to hide the fact that she now worried for Ryder’s well being.

“He took a shot in the left arm during a mission a few days ago, said it was from a sniper he didn’t see till it was too late. Nothing major, the bullet missed his bone and passed through his arm, nothing some medi gel and a bandage can’t fix. He got lucky, as he usually does. I was checking how it had been healing so far, it’s nothing but a scar now, I offered to put something on it so it wouldn’t scar but he decided he wanted to leave it that way.”

Vetra was taken back a little bit, the mission a few days ago was helping and saving Sid, he never mentioned that he got shot at all. “I didn’t know he was hurt…”

Lexi put down the x ray results. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, he didn’t tell anyone but me, he didn’t want anyone to worry over his well being.”

“Thanks Lexi...I’m going to continue the search now.”

“No problem Vetra, talk to you later.”

With no other leads, Vetra elected to check his room. He was probably in there now that she thought about it. As she approached his room she heard a familiar guitar being played. As she entered he started to sing. 

“Fly me to the moon, let me swing among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on a, Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand.  
In other words...baby,kiss me.”

Vetra stood in the doorway for a moment and just listened. She enjoyed hearing him sing, it was calming to her as it was to him. Scott’s voice snapped her out of her trance however.

“I know you’re there Vetra, I’ve learned to listen for the door.”

Vetra smiled. “I guess that means no more sneaking up on you anymore huh?”

“It’d be a shame if the human pathfinder was done in by a heart attack caused by a turian sneaking up on him.” 

“Oh come on, it wouldn’t be so bad, the last thing you’d see is me.”

Scott chuckled. “Yea, you’re right.” He gestured for her to come over to him. “Well, don’t just stand there all day, come on in.”

Vetra walked over to sit in a chair across from Ryder.

Scott put down his guitar. “What brings you to my office?”

“You call this an office?” 

“It’s a makeshift one, take it or leave it”

The two laugh for a moment. Vetra slows her laugh and stops, a more serious look on her face.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your arm?”

“Oh, did Lexi tell you? So much for patient confidentiality.”

“Scott this isn’t a joke. Why didn’t you tell me that you were hurt?”

He sighed before replying. “Vetra, I felt that with what happened and that you were already worried enough about Sid, you didn’t need to worry about anything else. My injury wasn’t severe, it was an easy patch up and you had bigger things to worry about.”

Vetra shook her head. “Scott, I worry about you practically 24/7 already. I watched you die to get out of that Archon trap. I worry in every fire fight that you’ll get hurt. That’s part of my personality, I worry over those I care about. I just wished you would’ve told me so I could’ve helped you. If you get hurt I want to help you.”

Scott hung his head and thought for a moment. “I appreciate it, I really do. But I still think what I did was the right choice.” 

“Dammit Scott! I care about you, I don’t care if it worries me I want to know!” Vetra practically shouts. Her emotions had gotten the better of her, she immediately regretted the outburst. Scott sat with a shocked expression at the outburst. “Sorry, I just want to help you... I don’t know how human relationships function, I don’t know if we’re a couple or not. But...I care about you Ryder. I care about your well being.”

Scott got up and grabbed one of her hands, grasping her talons with his fingers and pulling up, in response Vetra stood up. He then hugged her tightly.

“Vetra...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. From now on if I get hurt I’ll let you know.”

Vetra returns the hug. “Thank you…”

“And Vetra…” He loosens the hug so that they can lock eyes, still holding each other. “We are a couple, after what we shared on Kadara. In human terms that’s the start of a relationship. I care about you as well Vetra, and I want to be with you.”

The turain smiled. “Awww, I have a small human boyfriend now.”

“Hey! I’m not that small, you’re just tall!” 

“Whatever you say.” Vetra pulled him in for a kiss. The two ignoring their surroundings, just the two of them in each others embrace.

After a few seconds that felt like hours, Scott pulls out of the kiss. “Hang on, SAM, play some music would you?”

“Certainly, what would you like to hear?”

“Fly me to the moon”

“Not a problem Ryder”

As the music plays the two continue where their lips left off. Officially together. 

A certain Asari smirks as she watches through a cracked door. “I knew they’d get together eventually.” She runs off to tell the crew what she saw, as she does, the music can be faintly heard from outside the room. 

“Why don't you fill my heart with song  
Let me swing for ever more  
Because you are all I long for  
All I worship and i adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love, you”


	5. Come to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> There is a sex scene at the end of the chapter, you have been warned. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Vetra slowly opened her eyes, she yawned and her mandibles clicked back. She glanced down at the human she was cuddled in bed with, Ryder, the human Pathfinder. The two were laying in Ryder's bed, she never thought when she first met him that they'd end up in bed together. Vetra smiled as she watched him, so peaceful, he suddenly opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. 

“Enjoying the view?” Ryder asked with a smirk. “They say it's the best view in the galaxy ya know.”

Vetra chuckled at his remark, not even five seconds awake and he already spits out a witty remark. “I think that this view is a little overrated…” She leaned in close to his face. “But it'll do.” 

She kissed Ryder, which in turn began a make out session, ending with Vetra laying on top of Ryder. 

“Damn, are all humans good at kissing like you?” Vetra asked him.

“Don't know, maybe it's the Ryder family lips? You should've seen my dad when he kissed my mom-”

“I'd rather not hear about your father’s relationship Ryder” Vetra interrupted.

“Pathfinder, I'm sorry to interrupt but Addison is requesting to speak with you, she claims it's urgent.” S.A.M suddenly says to the two love birds. 

“Ugh, that damn AI has to ruin our moments doesn't he” The Turian says annoyed as she shifted off her boyfriend and laid next to him.

“Don't blame him, blame Addison, she probably wants to talk more of those damned statistics and supply situations that she always worries about.” He quickly gives his spiky girlfriend a kiss. 

She smiles at the kiss. “Just wish I could have some more time with my pathfinder.”

Ryder gets out of bed and walks to his closet. “You aren't the only one I belong to Vetra, you know that. But to me, you're number one” He states as he puts on a pair of pants. 

Vetra looked at his back while he was doing that, Ryder had scratch marks all over his back, from her talons. She tried to warn him that Turian women get clingy during sex but he said it'd be fine. In the heat of the moment she didn't really think about but now she was concerned.

“Hey Scott? I didn't hurt you last night did I?”

“Hm?” Scott grunted as he put on his initiative sweatshirt. “Oh, hurt me? No, no not at all. It stung a little bit but it was worth it. If it looks like it might scar I'll have Lexi give me some of that anti scarring ointment. But I doubt the scratches are that deep.”

“Shouldn't be hard to get some though, since the entire crew knows we mess around because of that blue rascal.” Vetra replied.

Ryder pointed at her. “Very true, Jaal immediately came up to me after we settled on being a couple and he says, “please tell me that you two are in a personal relationship and that it isn't a custom for a captain to do that with all crew members.”

The two of them laugh for a moment before stopping.

Vetra smiled, she had snagged quite the catch, good looking, funny, caring, Ryder was the perfect fit for her. “You off to talk with Addison?”

“Yup, I'll talk to you later Nyx.”

“Sounds good!” She called as he left the room. 

Vetra rolled over to look for her visor but couldn’t find it on the night stand. Did it get lost in the heat of the moment? All she knows is that she can’t function without it.

“....Hey S.A.M? Do you know where I put my visor?”

_________________________

 

Vetra sat in her “office” doing some check ups on her contacts while talking to Sid. Sid being the curious sister she is, could not stop asking about Ryder.

“You sound spent, have a good night?” She asked.

“That’s none of your business Sid, and you know that”

“Ah come on! At least explain how it works? I mean he’s a human and he’s just so small-”

“He’s tall for a human, he’s six feet and two inches tall, and height does not always equal size down under Sid. Besides, what him and I do together at night shouldn’t be a concern of yours. Don’t you have work to do?” Vetra stated, rolling her eyes at her sister’s comment.

“Yea but I don’t have much work to do currently, the colonies seem to be doing well as it is and there isn’t much to monitor. Though I suppose the Kadara colonists haven’t reported in since Monday which was two days ago, but I’m sure they’re fine, they have a history of power surges which down their coms for a day or two.” 

“That’s nice, as long as you aren’t using my name to contact people anymore” Vetra said in a joking tone.

“I said I was sorry!”

“I know, I know. It’s just fun to mess with you.”

There was a silence between the two for a moment.

“Hey sis?” Sid asked. “Are you happy with Ryder?”

 

Vetra sighed and gave a smile. “I think I am Sid, he’s a great guy. I haven’t felt this way about a guy at all really. He’s the first, but I can say that he makes me happy. Ryder makes me laugh, which you know is an accomplishment in itself.”

Sid chuckled. “That is an accomplishment, I’m sure he holds that in high regard. I’m glad you’re happy Vetra, you two are a good match.”

“I’m thankful at the approval but I would go out with him regardless of what you thought.”

“I know you would have. Oh! I met this cute Turian guy yesterday, he’s in APEX!”

“Really? What’s his name?” Vetra asked, now she was curious, she’s going to find out all of this guy’s secrets.

“Crass, we were really chatting it up yesterday, I’m meeting him later after work.” Sid added with a joyful tone.

“Hmmmm, Crass huh?” Vetra said opening the initiative roster and searching the name. She found it under the APEX operative tab, Crass Vendrax, was originally a standard security officer back in the Milky Way but applied and was accepted for the APEX job about a year before the Turian Ark left the Milky Way. He has no criminal record she could find and he was listed as a decorated officer for his actions saving a group of civilians from a Thresher Maw. “Yeah...He checks out.”

“You don't think I'd fall for any troublemakers do you now?” 

“I can never be too sure Sid. I've always got to look out for you, you know that.”

“I know, and I appreciate that…Oh, looks like I've got to speak with Addison, I'll talk to you later Vetra.”

“Alright, take care Sid.” 

Vetra sat in thought for a moment after her sister hung up. It seemed like everyone was talking to Addison about something. Vetra sighed, she hoped that Addison wouldn't want to discuss anything with her. 

Vetra leaned back to stretch out and refocus. She still had work to do and Ryder still hadn't gotten back to her. And with that, she brought up an email from a contact.

_____________________

It was getting late, and Vetra was finally almost done with her work, just a few more emails to go. Suddenly a new email pops up from Ryder. She immediately opens it and reads it.

Hey Nyx,

Sorry it took so long to get back to you, Addison had a lot to say and I had to contact a few people of my own. I'm free now, stop by my room when you get the chance.

Love ya,  
Ryder

Vetra’s mandible’s clicked back with joy as she smiled, the work could wait. Vetra got up and headed straight to Ryder's room.

She could hear his voice before entering the room, he was playing guitar and singing.

“I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful  
You be sweet and I'll be grateful  
Cover me with kisses dear  
Lighten up the atmosphere  
Keep me warm inside our bed  
I got dreams of you all through my head  
Fortune teller said I'd be free  
And that's the day you came to me  
Came to me”

Vetra opened the door and he smiled at seeing her, he sang another verse that fit her entrance.

“Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
I'll take you back where you belong  
And this will be our favorite song  
Come to me with secrets bare  
I'll love you more so don't be scared  
And when we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again”

“You trying to swoon more than you already have Ryder?” She asked placing her hands on her hips.

Scott chuckled. “Perhaps Nyx. Is it working?” 

Vetra walked up to him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Yes…” she said before their faces touched. 

Scott let go of his guitar, the strap holding it up as he placed his hands on Vetra's hips. The Turian pulling out o the kiss for a moment. 

“You might want to put the guitar down.”

“That's a good point.” He replied taking the guitar off and setting it aside. As soon as he did Vetra pulled him back into her arms and kissed him. 

The two stood there for what felt like hours, their mouths connected in passion. Vetra eventually breaks away and smirks. “You ready?” 

Scott smiles. “Always.” He takes off his sweatshirt and tosses it aside before then removing his undershirt revealing his toned body. His muscles obvious to Vetra, he wasn't extremely muscular but he was fit and Vetra ran a hand across his chest before pushing him back into the bed. 

Ryder looked at her with anticipation, the Turian runs her hands up to the straps of her armor. She slowly removes each strap and removes the top. Revealing her bare chest, Turian women might not have breasts, but there was something about it that Scott found beauty in. Hell, anything apart of Vetra was beautiful to him.

“I wish it didn’t take so long for me to undress, you can do it in seconds.” She says removing her pants.

Scott quickly takes off his own pants. “We humans have mastered the technology of clothes, our technology is a closely guarded secret , you Turians just don’t understand our superior clothing.”  
Vetra now undressed, placed her visor on the nightstand, then crawled on top of Scott, kissing him when she reached his face. “Enough talk...let’s have some fun.”

Scott smirked and grabbed the Turians hips. “Let’s do it.” He rolls to the side so that Vetra is the one laying down, kissing her as he enters. 

Vetra moans through the kiss as he enters her, Scott slowly began to thrust. They soon stopped kissing and the room filled with grunts and moans from the two. 

The Turian wrapped her arms around the humans back and clung to him, her talons scratching his back. The human, however, seemed not to notice and continued to move his hips back and forth. 

“Scott, I need you all the way in now!” Vetra almost yelled. 

He complied, thrusting his member deep into her nether region. The two moaned in pleasure as Scott slowly pounded away. 

The two continued their act of passion for what seemed like hours to them, but was really minutes in reality. 

Vetra suddenly dug her talons into Scott’s back as she climaxed. “S-Scott!”. 

He shortly followed suit, grunting as he finished. “Ngh!”.

Scott almost collapsed on top of Vetra but he caught himself by stiffing his arms to keep himself up. He pulled out of Vetra and flopped next to her.

The two just laid in silence, heavily breathing as they slowly recover from post orgasm. 

Vetra glanced at Ryder, his toned body was slick with sweat and his face was flushed with red. She chuckled, she was glad Turians didn’t turn red like that.

“That was amazing Nyx” Ryder said, breaking the silence.

“Yea...it was…” Vetra replied rolling over to hug him.

Scott slid his left arm under her and held her in his embrace.

“That was quite the Ryde…” 

“Oh my god Vetra!” 

The two laughed before falling asleep in eachothers arms. Another night well spent.


End file.
